


Soul Train

by yeosinnerz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based off of something called a Soul Train, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Failed spells, Implied Witchery, Major Character Injury, They practise magic and something went utterly wrong, a fuck ton of blood, im terribly sorry, like a human bodies worth of blood, lots of blood, no happy ending, someone dies lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: If an ambulance gets caught behind a train, it's almost a sure telltale sign the soul will not make it.It happens, and it's quite real.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan & Lee Seokmin | DK, Boo Seungkwan & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Soul Train

**Author's Note:**

> Also can be called Seoul Train, if that's what floats your boat. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. It's late. I didn't intend to write a drabble tonight. Mayhaps I could elaborate more on this later, with a different fic or just explain in comments to anyone who asks. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

"He's losing a lot of blood, how much longer is the ambulance supposed to take?" Mingyu asks, pressing into Minghao's wound to slow the bleeding. Seokmin, next to him, helps as best as they can. Mingyu's phone is laying on the tiles, and Minghao's blood is slowly crawling it's way to the device. Seungkwan sits funny around Minghao's head, holding it with the palms of his hands cupping his cheeks. He's trying to keep Minghao alert. 

"The ambulance is stuck behind a train right now, sir. They'll be on their way shortly. Please try to keep the victim awake and alert. Keep the pressure on the wound, and hang in tight." The operator replies, her voice level and calm, though Mingyu can pick up on the sorrow laced within. 

"Minghao?" He hears Seungkwan ask. "Everything is going to be okay, you hear me? We're here, you're going to be okay. Can you tell me it's alright?" Minghao's eyes meet Seungkwan's, and Seungkwan's breath hitches. 

"It's.. okay." Minghao whispers, a deep, wet cough wracking his body afterwards. Mingyu's slippery hands only push more into the wound. 

"Fuck. That didn't sound very good." Seokmin says. "Seungkwan, do his teeth look red?" He asks.

Seungkwan opens Minghao's mouth. There's a red colour all over his teeth and it's worrying that it's in his throat. Seungkwan gently moves Minghao's head to the side so he doesn't asphyxiate on blood. 

"Is he okay?" The operator asks.

"He coughed up some blood." Seungkwan says. "I just tilted his head so he wouldn't choke."

"The Ambulance is on it's way now, hang in there." She says in response. 

Minghao coughs again. It sounds worse that the last. Minghao looks at all three of them. 

"It's not your fault." He says, smiling. He reaches a shaking hand to caress Seungkwan's face with a bloody hand. Red streaks Seungkwan's cheek. "Sometimes, magic doesn't go as planned. It wasn't your fault this happened. Find a way to complete that spell correctly, okay?" He says, voice breaking and having to take breaks in between to catch his breath when Mingyu puts more pressure on the wound. 

"It's okay, Minghao. You can rest now." Seungkwan says, tears dripping down his face, rolling off his chin and onto Minghao's forehead. Minghao takes in a deep as breath as he can, closes his eyes, exhales, and then lets go. 

Seungkwan sobs, loudly. 

Mingyu let's go of the wound. Not very much blood trickles out of it. Seokmin is crying next to him. 

"Ma'am." Mingyu says, loud enough for the receiver to hear. "He's gone. I don't think we need the ambulance anymore." 

"You did all you could." She says, and Mingyu knows. He knows she could tell how close they all were with one another. 

Mingyu looks at his hands, and then to Minghao's lifeless body. He pulls Minghao's shirt open, dipping his fingers back into some of the blood, before drawing a symbol on Minghao's skin. A symbol for safe travels, and for love. 

For Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter!! ☆](https://twitter.com/hoshifcker?s=09)   
>  [my tumblr!!! ☆](hoshifcker.tumblr.com)
> 
> It's 2 am I'm going to bed


End file.
